


Omega Case Fic - The abortionist

by shoebox_tomboy



Series: The Omega Case Fics [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Case Fic, Dark Will Graham, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Mpreg, Murder, Murder Husbands, Omega Verse, Omega Will Graham, Pregnant Will Graham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoebox_tomboy/pseuds/shoebox_tomboy
Summary: Will Graham had hoped to be able to go on maternity leave by the end of the year nice and quiet like but he should have known that when it comes to serial killers nothing is ever that easy - he was married to one after all.So when someone starts killing and mutilating couples in the Washington metropolitan area the call from Crawford should have been expected.Disclaimer: This work does not feature abortions or talk about abortions, it's just Freddie giving the serial killer a click-baity name on TattlerCrime.com





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this is the first story in a series that I'm writing out of order here is some basic info:  
> Will and Hannibal met and became mates before Will started to work for the FBI. When this story starts they have been together for a little over three years. They have a two-year-old son and Will is in the third trimester.   
> If you got questions put them in the comments and I promise to answer them.

Will was woken by an urgent need to pee, something he was getting more and more used to during his pregnancy. Waddling back to bed from the en-suit bathroom he tenderly stroked his big belly. At least the twins kicking hadn't woken him this time, he was getting more used to that too but it still startled him when it happened first thing in the morning. Will couldn’t remember having this much of a problem with kicking when he carried their firstborn, Micha, but that might just be willful delusion on his part.

He crawled back in to bed next to his husband feeling content with his life. Hannibal sat up with a soft smile and bangs falling in his eyes greeting him with "Good morning, Will."

“Hi.” Will smiled back and gave his husband a sweet slow kiss. “I was thinking,” Will continued, “it’s Sunday and you don't have any patients to see and I don't have any classes to teach. Why don't we stay in bed a bit longer?”

“Sounds like a lovely idea my dear.” Hannibal laid back and wrapped his arms around Will. “Would you like me to serve you breakfast in bed?”

“Later”, Will decided. “Right now the only thing I want is you.”

Before he met Hannibal Will had never thought of chest hair as sexy or even attractive. Now he found it downright erotic to run his fingers through it. Hannibal caught Will’s bottom lip between his teeth, biting down gently. He ran his hands down Will’s sides and started to pull the hem of his t-shirt up.

Will moaned into Hannibal’s mouth at the sensation of the doctor’s warm and large hands on his skin. The alpha’s deft hands caressing his stiff nipples, Will’s chest swollen and far more sensitive than usual this late in his pregnancy.

Will pulled his husband in closer for another breathless kiss while the ache of need spread deep and hot in his lions. He could taste Hannibal arousal across his tongue, smell its heady scent and feel the length of Hannibal’s hardening cock against his hip.

His head swimming with need and want it took Will a few seconds to realize his phone was ringing. He let out a disappointed groan when he saw Jack’s number flashing on the screen.

“I better take that, he is just going to keep calling if I don’t. You know what Jack is like.”

“I will check on Micha.” Hannibal kissed Will on the forehead before getting up and heading toward their walk-in-closet. “You should remind Uncle Jack that you will be going on maternity leave.”

Will gave a deep disappointed sigh before answering his cellphone, “Good morning, Jack.”

“I’m looking at two bodies here Will. I need you to come look at this A.S.P.A.”

“You think it’s the Ripper?” Will contemplated just telling Jack that it wasn’t and hanging up. Even if Hannibal had decided to surprise Will with a murder-tableau they had agreed to respect Will’s upcoming maternity leave. Will by actually not working and following any doctor’s orders (although not his husband’s necessarily) and Hannibal by not giving Jack any excuses to drag Will in to the field.

“No”, Jack replied. “But this is the second couple in less than a month and I need you here anyway.”

“Give me some time to get there, I haven’t had breakfast yet. I’m actually still in bed.”

“Get your ass in gear than.” Jack sounded too frustrated and annoyed for this early, like he spent most of the morning dealing with uncooperative local police, which he probably had.

“Your bodies will still be there Jack, they’re not going anywhere.” Will started to rummage around for clothes. “Where are you by the way? I need an address at least.”

“DC. I’ll send someone to get you.” Jack sighed. “The locals are chomping at the bit here. I need my best and brightest on this Will, and that includes you.” He paused. “Trainee Agent Lass is on her way to you now”, he said before ending the call.

Since when was Jack sending trainees to pick up members of his team, Will thought but he decided to focus on getting dressed.

When Will came downstairs he was greeted by a sleepy two-year-old surrounded by their dogs. Micha stretched his arms up in a silent plea. Will bent down to pick up his son pausing only to scratch Busters ear. Micha pressed his face into Wills shoulder seeking comfort.

Will kissed the side of Micha’s head and rubbed his back, breathing in his boy’s scent wishing briefly that he could stay. Stay right here with his son and husband, with his dogs instead of going of to look at another crime scene and attempting to climb into the mind of yet another killer.

Will placed his hand on the back of the boy’s head, smiling softly to himself. Micha, with his chocolate curls and sparkling blue eyes, was so very much like Will that sometimes Will could swear he was an image sprung from his mind rather than a real child. In those moments it was a comfort to reach out and hold him, to be able to confirm that all of his happiness was real. That his life wasn’t a dream that would disappear like morning mist as soon as he woke up.

Omega children tended to resemble their Omegan parent. As far as Will could tell he looked more like his own father than the Alpha mother Will only had a few hazy memories of. Will wondered about the twins, the two perfectly healthy alpha girls growing inside of him. Would they have Hannibal’s blonde hair, his high cheekbones and jutting chin? And those brown eyes that hid his true self from the world but always went soft when looking at his loved ones?

He longed to finally hold them, to know them and let them be his anchors in reality like Micha and Hannibal was when his own self threatened to get lost in the storm of his minds battle to remain in control. Will forced himself to focus on the here and now, running his fingers through Micha’s hair.

“Maybe we should cut your hair; it’s getting a little long.”

“No!” Micha pouted and glared at his father. Surprised Will laughed softly and kissed his son’s forehead.

“Okay buddy, we can wait. If you like it then I do too.”

Will stepped in to the kitchen to find a sight he never could get enough of. Hannibal was wearing Will’s favorite red knit sweater with loose fitting sleeping pants, looking relaxed and content in the simple domesticity. The omega paused to watch his mate cooking breakfast with all the grace and fluidity of a ballet performance before joining him.

Will loved this private side of his husband out of his dapper suits and with his un-styled hair, a side of himself that Hannibal rarely let others see, only his most loved and cherished. Standing next to him Will put his free hand on his husbands back. “Jack needs me at a crime scene in DC.”

“Surely not before breakfast.”

Will could hear the smile in Hannibal’s voice but couldn’t help feeling like apologizing. Will wrapped his arm around Hannibal’s waist and leaned in to him.

“Jack is sending someone to pick me up, so no. Not before breakfast at least.”


End file.
